


Am Fluss

by Malicean



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malicean/pseuds/Malicean
Summary: Ein Schädel, Erinnerungen. Hamlet tritt nicht auf.Deutsche Fassung von 'Down by the river'





	Am Fluss

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Down by the river](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325113) by [Malicean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malicean/pseuds/Malicean). 



> Mein Vorsatz für's Neue Jahr 2019: endlich meine Geschichten von FFnet auch auf AO3 posten.
> 
>  **Am Fluss** wurde zuerst auf FFnet gepostet am 8.4.2006

* * *

Jemand stieg zum Fluss hinunter.

Stieg hinunter durch die Bäume und die fallenden Blätter. Die Hänge hinunter, voller dunkelgrüner Blätter und unzeitiger Blüten. Scharlachblüten.

 _Seregloth_ , Blutblumen. Sie grünen da, wo die Erde sich vollgesaugt hat mit Blut.

 _Khildagor_ , Schlachtenfolger. Das erste Zeichen neuen Lebens, das aus dem zertrampelten Grund sprosst.

 _Eisenliebe_ nennen die Zwerge sie. Denn es ist das kriegerische Metall, das sie suchen, ob es nun aus dem purpurnen Blut der Erschlagenen stammt oder von den gefallenen Waffen, die es vergossen. Hier gediehen sie prächtig.

Der Wanderer umging die grünen Polster sorgsam. Rostender Stahl lauerte unter den Blättern. Das bleiche Elfenbein von Knochen.

Ein Ring rubingesprenkelten Smaragds zog den suchenden Blick auf sich. Ein Schädel lag darin. Behutsame Finger hoben ihn aus seinem widerstrebenden Bett. Fuhren über die breite Stirn, die kräftigen Kiefer, die im Leben von Stärke gezeugt hatten und von Entschlossenheit. Leuchtende Augen starrten in leere Höhlen. Tiefer und tiefer und tiefer. Da war . . .

 _Der Taumel des Sieges._ Stärker als der Tod. Sein Fürst hatte gesiegt und sein Leben war ein geringer Preis für diesen Erfolg.

 _Die Freude des Kampfes._ Sein Blut sang als der durstige Stahl trank. Was machte es, dass sowohl er wie der Angreifer bluteten. Blut war süß.

 _Der Augenblick des Triumphs._ Ein würdiger Gegner. Ein Feind, der viele seiner Männer getötet hatte, starb zu seinen Füßen.

 _Der Höhepunkt der Jagd._ Die Beute in Sicht und nichts konnte sie jetzt noch aufhalten.

 _Der erste Schluck aus dem grimmigen Schlachtenkelch._ Letzte Befehle an seine Männer. Eine Abteilung um die ersten Verteidiger auszuschalten, die Hauptstreitmacht um den Fang weiter zu verfolgen.

 _Die Erregung der Hatz._ Flinkes und schlaues Wild. Doch nichts konnte hoffen, ihnen zu entkommen.

 _Das Hochgefühl des Auftrags._ Sie waren die besten. Die stärksten, schnellsten, zähsten der Soldaten ihres Herrn. Seine Elite.

 _Der Stolz der Beförderung._ Er war der Auserwählte unter seinen Brüdern. Er allein hatte sich das Vertrauen ihres Fürsten verdient.

 _Die Ekstase zu sein._ Leben pulste heiß und wild durch seine Adern. Die Hitze der Schmiedeöfen, die Kühle der Höhlen, die Schatten der Nacht, das grelle Licht des Tages. Alles fühlte sich neu und wundervoll an.

Die Bilder verblassten. Ein blanker Schädel starrte blind zurück. Breite Stirn, kräftige Kiefer. Stärke und Entschlossenheit. Und tödliche Reißzähne.


End file.
